Guyver: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by TheAngelSeven
Summary: Revist the Guyver in a new perspective, review the past of Sho Fukamachi and the future overun by Chrons, and a mysterious White Guyver with Angel wings, the powers of a Zoalord, and divinty of a God.
1. The Beginning

"The Beginning of the End, the End of a Beginning" Written by: GuyverNo7  
  
  
  
Novel based on Yoshiki Takaya's "Bio Booster Armor: Guyver"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It's a long hard road out of hell. Those words seem to be the best way to describe these past six years of complete chaos that I have had to endure. Every night filled with worse nightmares then the night before, every morning waking with a dimmer and dimmer dream of peace. So many times have I lost hope and suddenly had it renewed that I feel emotionless now. Sitting here on top this cold tower, I can only begin to think of how everything has gone so wrong. Often when I am alone my memory of the past comes to me, haunting me with the reenactments of what seemed like so long ago. I'm getting ahead of myself though. Before you can understand now, you must know of what happened then. So where to begin is the question.  
  
Six years ago, in a small town called Kyugoto, I was thirteen, just starting junior high school, and the only trouble I had to look forward to was Mid-Terms and SAT tests, things that would one day help me get into college. Ha! College? I never even got to see a glimpse of it. God but I was weak then, a pathetic, pansy, a push over. It almost sickens me to think how clueless I was to what truly was going on in the world and all around me. My name? My name is-  
  
"Sho! Sho! Come on Sho! We are going to be late for class!" a young woman called out to a young man just stepping out his front door. He glanced a moment to the girl, a confused expression on his face until he suddenly heard the five minute warning bell from the junior high school a few miles away. He jerked in surprise, his eyes fairly wide as he called back to his father, shouting a last minute goodbye before shutting the door, dashing out to the young woman and running with her towards the school. My name is Sho Fukamachi. I am the Guyver.  
  
The young man is Sho Fukamachi, age thirteen, 5'4", ninety-one pounds, smooth, black hair, somewhat thick and ruffly. His eyes are often thought to be gray because of how the light tends to hit upon them but in fact they were blue. Sho was very slender, hardly any real muscular definition in him at all say but for the occasional pectoral show through his gym shirt. Sho was thirteen years old, young and very innocent by terms of the outside world. He'd been sheltered most of his life but he knew of the bad things that existed in the world. Just never suspected they would ever happen to him, as most humans tend to think, as well as they should, according to some very powerful and evil businessmen that reigned on high in this world.  
  
The young woman he ran beside was Mizuki, Mizuki Segawa, the young sister to Sho's best friend Tetsuro. Since they had been children, Sho and Mizuki had played together, grown up together, Sho was nearly part of the Segawa family you could say, he and his father. Mizuki had beautiful whispy, redish-brown hair, sapphire blue eyes the twinkled like stars, soft, pink lips, a trim physique, yet well rounded for a young women her age, you might say an early blossomer. Mizuki had always been Sho's dream girl, the one woman he had strived for, always had Sho been trying to show his feelings for her, but sadly she never noticed them.  
  
They both raced as fast as they could down the main street to the town of Kyugoto. The town itself was very old fashioned yet renewed with more recent and improved structures. The streets were always fairly busy with tourists or business people trying to get their jobs or destinations. The shops in it had been there for years, some passed on from as much as seven generations ago. The people there were very friendly. Many of them had known of Sho and his Father through Sho's mother Samuki. Samuki had been a great sales person, she had worked in one of the finer clothing stores in town, but when she had become ill, she was no longer able to work and so Sho's father had had to work double time at a factory just a few miles out of town. Sho had very few memories of his mother, but from what he had know about her, she had been a fighter, a brave woman up to her very last breath. Even though he had only been five years old, he remembered her last words to him.  
  
"Be strong my precious Sho, never look back, but never forget the things from the past. Be a survivor Sho, be strong, and never lose hope. Don't ever lose hope. Promise me Sho, promise me you will never lose hope?"  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
"I promise momma, I promise." the young boy answered his mother, tears in his eyes and down the side of cheeks like tiny rivers. Sho didn't understand why his mother was talking like this but he sensed that these would be the last few minutes he'd ever be with his mother again, each passing moment was more precious than the one before. Sho's tiny hands firmly cupped his mother's weak hand. Samuki just smiled to her tiny son. She reached out with her other hand and stroked her fingers through his soft hair. Sho suddenly leaned in and held on tightly to his mother. Samuki weakly wrapped her arms around Sho and nuzzled her face to his cheek.  
  
"Sho, my precious Sho. Never forget the past and never forget to dream. You will always see me there."  
  
"Momma! Please momma, don't leave me, I don't want you to go!" he nearly screamed those words, his tears coming faster.  
  
"Shh.it's all right.it's all right.I'll be ok Sho.I'll be ok..." she tried to calm her son, knowing he couldn't understand what was going on. Saumki smiled then when she knew what might help her calm her son. She pulled him onto the bed with her, and sang.weakly. "Time and space, move like the river.Light and dark, surround you always, but in the heart of memories, embedded in the soul of a child, there.lies.the Unicorn.There, stands my hope and pride, there in all her glory, her horn spiraling to the heavens above.Come now, my precious love, let me lead you by your hand, and into an enchanted land.there.lies.the.Unicorn."  
  
"I love you momma.momma.Momma?" Samuki had sung her last song.  
  
~~~back to present time~~~  
  
Forgive me mother.I'm sorry.I broke my promise.I'm sorry.  
  
Sho and Mizuki panted as they finally reached the steps to their school. They had only a minute to spare as they tried to catch their breath. Mizuki was reluctant to wait that long though and she quickly dragged Sho into the school. Poor Sho, he nearly lost his balance as Mizuki suddenly pulled him up the stairs and into the long hallway of the junior high school. He managed to catch his balance though and both he and Mizuki reported to their first classes, which just happened to be the same one. When they walked in, the usual tradition of people spread about the room, talking in their small groups, was the event and Sho quickly found himself joining several of his friends, Houta, Yamamoto, and Nakanishi, while Mizuki joined a couple of her own friends. It was the first day of school and all through out the school the students were already spreading new rumors and facts about some of the new events that would happen in the year. Perhaps the most interesting rumor however was about an accident that had happened out on an old rural road to the north.  
  
Sho first learned of it from Nakanishi. "Yeah, did you hear about that accident out on Kengyoto Road, Sho?"  
  
Sho's attention had been on Mizuki when Nakanishi had asked him but he was quick to respond, "Huh? N-no, what?"  
  
"Sho, you know you have no chance with Mizuki right? She's in love with that Agito guy, I mean, no offense or anything, she likes you as a friend but I doubt she sees you as any possible boyfriend." Nakanishi replied, putting a hand on Sho's shoulder.  
  
Sho sighed and looked over to Mizuki once more, his thoughts already troubling him. "It's true, Mizuki has always been more interested in Agito more than me.Agito, ever since grade school he has been the fascination of all girls dreams. He is athletic, smart, strong, handsome, even sexy I would imagine in their eyes. He has always been better than me at something, always my superior. There was a time when I challenged up against him to be better.that was the most embarrassing day of my life. He literally sent me falling into the ground face first when I tried to take a soccer ball from him, it was at a championship game to. Back then, we use to be on different teams, our team had been lucky to make it to the championships. But I was no match for Agito. He avoided my attempt with ease and went on to score the point that broke the tie between our teams and sent his in the grand championships. I still remember lying there, in the mud, my face covered in it, my hair, my shirt, everything just about. I still remember that smirk on his face. I held it back, but I really wanted to cry right there." Sho had been so deep in thought to himself he hadn't noticed the bell ring and it was thanks to Yamamoto that he came back to reality and found a seat just behind Mizuki but close to his three friends.  
  
That was the day I heard about the car accident in the hills to the north. Some truck driver had been found mauled by what they 'claim' was an attack by an animal. What they didn't mention was that that 'animal' had came smashing through the window on the drivers side, ripped him out from his seat belt and onto the road, smashing his body so hard into the concrete it broke it, splintering the asphalt. What they didn't 'know' though would be the big piece of the puzzle they were missing. What they didn't know was the a man, diseased with a mutation to turn into a hideous beast, had stolen a special carry freezing chamber capable of carrying three bio- weapons encased in a special protective armoring holder, and that a mysterious man had offered the diseased man relief from the pain of his burning body if he could deliver the three bio-weapons to him. That poor fool. He didn't realize that it was too late, his body as he spoke to that mysterious man, was already reiterating, flesh by flesh piece he was being eaten away by his own bodies acids. He had to find out the hard way when a team of Chronos agents, sent out to recover the bio-weapon units, found him while he was hiding the units under a rotting log.  
  
As if it wasn't bad enough he was already suffering from a burning sensation throughout his whole body, he was forced to painfully transform into that hideous beast form of his they called Malamot. The fool. He didn't stand a chance once the captain of the team ordered a man to transform into a creature twice the size of Malamot and five times stronger. Malamot locked hands with the creature they called Gregoyle but with ease, Gregoyle had snapped Malamot's hand back and off his wrists, sending him into a tree. Even then Malamot was calling himself human, denying the horrible fact that he was no longer humanoid, but a Zoanoid.  
  
They found the chamber holding the units and just when they were ready to finish off Malamot and exit the area, Malamot made a last minute attack, revealing a bomb in his mouth that detonated and destroyed anything within a 20 foot radius of himself.thankfully, it didn't destroy the three units, just separated them from the case they had been in. Only one of the units was recovered by Chronos, two of them were lost.  
  
Ever hear the saying "The right place at the right time?" Lucky me, it must have my lucky day, cause guess where one of the units landed?  
  
Sho and Tetsuro had been sitting near the lake only about ten minutes away from the school, when they saw a gust of debris suddenly shoot straight up and outwards from a ridge just above them. It had already been a bad day for Sho, a bombing incident didn't make it any better. At the end of school, Sho had gone up to Mizuki to ask her if she wanted to go out and see a movie with him, but as luck had it, she had already made plans with Agito to start a student council meeting. It was Tetsuro who finally managed to convince Sho to relax and not worry so much.  
  
Tetsuro was a fairly chubby guy, very short, rough, brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Sho and he always seemed to worry a lot more than most people but Tetsuro was a great guy though, and a wonderful friend. Tetsuro had managed to convince Sho to go hang out for the rest of the day, being that it was only Saturday, and thus why they were even up near the lake, which as luck would have it again, they were both about to get caught in the middle of a Chronos operation.  
  
Debris flew over the side of the ridge, several large branches slamming down to either side of Sho and Tetsuro who stumbled to their feet, both backing up just in time as a saucer like object suddenly flew into view and slammed down where Sho had been sitting, spinning around in a wide circle before finally coming to a halt. Sho panted loudly a moment before cautiously making his way over to the unit, picking it up from where it lay. The object was cool despite the vapors rising off it. He examined it closer, staring at the coils that seemed to spin round and round the inside of this saucer thing he held.  
  
"Sho!" Tetsuro called out to him. "Put it down Sho! You don't even know what it is!"  
  
"But Tetsuro," Sho turned to his friend, " it's not even hot. It looks like some kinda machine part-"  
  
"SHO LOOK OUT!" Tetsuro shouted, pointing up to a branch that came flying at Sho, but it was to late. The branch hit into the back of Sho's head, causing his forehead to slam into the unit before he dropped it to the ground. Sho fell onto his knees, holding the back of his head, grimacing at the pain before a sudden 'ching' sound caught his attention and his eyes looked towards the unit in front of him. The center of it was glowing. He noticed something else though, the coils where moving!  
  
"Tet.Tetsuro. This thing is alive!" No soon had Sho shouted those words than the coils suddenly broke through the armoring that it had been held on. The coils were like tendrils, each one wrapping around Sho until they covered nearly all of Sho's body. The pain was immense. Sho could only scream out to his friend Tetsuro who was frozen in fear, the sight of the tendrils constricting around Sho a gruesome sight. What Tetsuro didn't know though was that through every opening, entrance or exit of Sho's body, a tendril inserted itself, rushing into Sho's body till he could feel every vein in his body throbbing against his skin. His last sight was of his best friend sitting near the lake in shock, reaching out to him suddenly before all his vision became black. Sho felt as though he was suddenly thrown into some kind of abyss where his voice echoed and his cries of pain intensified.  
  
On the outside, Tetsuro watched in horror as a green, gooey substance took over his friend. The gooey creature that was his friend backed up, screaming in an agonizing pain just before he fell back into the lake, disappearing beneath the ripples of the dark water. A second after that, Sho blacked out, the pain unbearable. What Tetsuro, nor Sho, would see, would be the green, gooey armor shaping itself into a solid, biomechanical armor.  
  
Moments later, Tetsuro would find himself in deeper trouble. A huge beast came lurking out of the woods, tearing tree's up from their roots, snapping them in half as it made it's way slowly towards him. The creature was green and very muscular, it had a long horn out in front of it and several spike horns going back. It was missing an eye but its other yellow eye stared forward, locked onto Tetsuro. Behind the bushes, the Chronos team watched as the out of control Gregoyle lumbered towards the young boy. It was no loss to them. They would only have to kill the boy anyways, so best let Gregoyle do the dirty work, then dispatch of the rogue Zoanoid. It didn't quite go as they planned.  
  
Gregoyle had just made his sudden charge towards Tetsuro when a wave of water shot out from the lake, parting to either side as vapors off the steaming wave suddenly made a dim mist just behind Tetsuro. Gregoyle halted in confusion and the Chronos team stared in awe as a pair of soft footsteps gradually grew louder and louder. Then, emerging from the mist like some kind of demon, stepped forth the being Sho had become. Guyver.  
  
Gregoyle hesitated to attack, even backed up a few steps as the Guyver drew closer to him. The captain of the Chronos team, held his mouth in gaping awe. Gregoyle was afraid of that puny being!? The Guyver didn't even noticed Tetsuro, it simply walked by him as though he was a stone object. Gregoyle finally charged in, slamming both hands around the Guyver's head with ease, smiling viciously as it applied bone-breaking pressure to the head. The Chronos team smiled in satisfaction, it was over. They were wrong. The Guyver grabbed onto either side of the Zoanoid's arms and slowly pulled them apart and away from its head with little effort. Gregoyle growled in frustration and confusion, how was this weak looking creature stronger than he!? Guyver simply applied a slight pressure against Gregoyle's arms, snapping the elbows backwards as broken bone ripped out from the socket it once had been in, fresh blood dripping from the exposed wound, broken and ripped muscle and tendon's now hanging like string. Gregoyle lunged its head forward in a final attack, a pathetic one at that.  
  
Guyver simply grabbed the head with both hands, holding it at bay. Despite Gregoyle's struggling, Guyver finally gave its head a quick twist to the right and it was dead. The huge Zoanoid's body fell to the ground, fresh blood now flowing from his mouth. In the bushes, the Chronos team started to fall back before suddenly dashing away, all but the captain who in a sudden burst of anger, transformed and rushed out into view, two huge cocoon like bulbs sitting on his shoulders, opening. A red light flickered in two orbs that were within the cocoons. They suddenly shoot off a double shot of lasers at the Guyver and Tetsuro, just missing by about a couple feet. The Guyver simply stood there.  
  
"Wha-what is that!?" Tetsuro shouted, looking to the new Zoanoid.  
  
"My name is Vamore and 'those' are bioweapons which automatically targets my opponent and destroys them! Get ready to die!" The orbs began glowing red again.  
  
Guyver then calmly stepped forward, placed both hands on its chest, and open it up like panel doors, revealing two clear orbs that suddenly began charging with a blue light. Within seconds of charging, the orbs shot off a powerful beam that slammed into Vamore and sent him and the dead body of Gregoyle flying back into the air, disintegrating until not even ash was left. When the beam dyed, a long, smoking streak could be seen stretched out through the forest and up along the side of a mountain half way. Tetsuro sat there in shock a moment before his stare suddenly focused to the Guyver. He began backing away.  
  
Guyver's attention quickly snapped onto Tetsuro, its bright, orange eyes glowing as the eyes studied the weak creature before it. The unit flickered once and it was then that Sho finally awoke. Sho's vision was blurry at first and it took a moment for his eyesight to clear but when it did, he was a bit shocked to see his best friend backing away from him.  
  
"Tetsuro? What's wrong?" Sho asked concerned.  
  
"Sh-sho!? Sho? Is that you?" Tetsuro replied, his voice shaky, filled with fear.  
  
"Hahaha! Yes it's me, who did you think it was?" Sho replied, unknowing of the new person he'd become.  
  
Tetsuro gulped, reached into his pocket, and slowly revealed a small mirror, standing as he held the hand mirror in front of Sho.  
  
"Wha..what..what's happened to me? No.no.NOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHH!!! NOOO!!!" Sho cried out as loud as he could, fresh tears flowing from his eyes under the armor. He collapsed to his knees, his hands shaking in front of his face, then balled into fists as he raised them into the air and screamed. Almost as though it was sensitive to the scream, the armor suddenly detached into pieces and then reformed again into the Guyver in the air. Sho sat there a moment, looking at his human hands again, touching his tear stricken face before Tetsuro came to his side and gently lay a hand on Sho's shoulder.  
  
"Sho," Tetsuro said in a calm, soothing tone. "Look."  
  
Sho looked up and saw the thing he had just been. The Guyver was a frightening sight. Its cold orange eyes gleamed, its armor like some kind of demonic war gear a demon of hell might wear. The feet however were designed like a Ninja's, the large toe separated from the rest. Where there wasn't armor, the tendrils were, lacing together as Sho could make out their movements still. He just watched in horror as the Guyver hovered above the lake a brief moment before slowly sinking beneath the water, barely making a ripple until it was out of sight. Today was the end and the beginning for Sho Fukamachi as The Guyver.  
  
~~~ back in future times~~~  
  
I've always said and believed in that the beginning is the end and the end is the beginning. Where one warrior falls another rises. This has been the motto I have lied by for years now. It's a good motto, a good way to live by. If I die, someone greater will be born and one day they will fight, and one day they will die too, and someone greater then them will rise and the same cycle will repeat itself again. I don't fear death any longer, been there, done that. Just because I don't fear death though doesn't mean I ' want' to die though.  
  
I'm nineteen years old now and I've matured to about the age of a thirty year old. With the sacrifice of my innocence though, came the great gift of wisdom. That was the other piece of advice that has stayed with me.even if it did come from 'him'. Agito gave me a piece of advice once before he became his 'godly' self. "With the gain of something must always come a sacrifice Sho. Even with the death of your loved ones, always was there a gain from a sacrifice. Never forget that Sho and perhaps some day you will be a man." Damn that Agito. He always thought of me as a child.and yet, in some sense.perhaps he was right.  
  
"Sho! SHO! Snap out of it man! We're moving! C'mon" a man from the shadows, not far from Sho, snapped his fingers at Sho before he began making his way across several rooftops, his dark blue eyes shimmering coldly as the moonlight gently washed over his indigo armor. Yes, this man calling out to Sho also was a Guyver.  
  
Sho took one last look at the night sky, the stars shinning in it. He pondered only a moment of memories of long ago, remembering the feel of the warm, summer sun on his face, surrounded by his family and friends. Yes, all that had changed now. But tonight.tonight he would bring those memories back again. Tonight he would have blood or die. Tonight was the night, the beginning of the end, and the end of a beginning. Tonight was the night the Guyver would walk the streets.again.  
  
To be Continued.. 


	2. Beware The Lady In Red

"The Beginning of the End, the End of a Beginning" Written by: GuyverNo7  
  
  
  
Novel based on Yoshiki Takaya's "Bio Booster Armor: Guyver"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Beware the Lady in Red  
  
They moved with lightning speed. Like Ninja's, their feet barely touched the ground, silent and stealthy, they moved through the shadows like demons, demons with a single, demonic purpose.  
  
Even now I'm amazed I can even keep up with them. When I had first met them, I was pathetic. I never dreamed that there were more people like me, more Guyvers. Ever since I became the Guyver, ever since that fateful day where it had bonded to me, I have always felt a sense of loneliness. Still, that didn't stop them from finding me. It's like a drive we have within us, to search out for others like us, and somehow, we are guided to one another, driven by some animalistic instinct to become one with a pack, a pack of those who are like us, hunters, killers, a species on top of others in the food chain. I guess that is a way to look at it. Six years ago though, I learned that lesson. It was a lesson that got the ball rolling into play. It was the day I met the lady in red.  
  
~~Past~~  
  
Valcuria.  
  
"Valcuria! Over here," a middle aged man called out to a tall, slender woman, with fire red hair, crystal blue eyes and red lips like a rose. Her name was Valcuria Del'Mazer, age; 26, occupation; top executive branch board member for Chronos main HQ of USA, education; graduate of Harvard College, Degree in Bioengineering, Degree in Computer Science, Masters in Business and several languages, not to mention a Bachelors in Teaching. Oh.she was also a third degree black belt.in Karate.Jujitsu.and Akido. Yep, Valcuria was pretty much your all around perfect graduate student with more schooling behind her than a book. What was really scary was that since she was eight years old, she had been working for Chronos, at first just running errands but when her mother and father had an unfortunate 'accident' she became chairman of the board at the one of many branches of Chronos's in the USA.  
  
From there, she pretty much exceeded her position until about the age of thirteetn, she reached where she is now, yet she continued rising in popularity until she finally became the right hand man, or in this case woman, of the president of main Chronos HQ USA, Chronos. That was when she was fifteen. So for eleven years she had been working a very comfy job with all the benefits to her liking. She could get away with anything and everything and no one could say anything. She was practically untouchable, and she had become such a reliable source, who DARE would have the guts to go against her? No one. And that was how she liked it. She was a goddess in Chronos.  
  
The man calling out to Valcuria was no normal man either though. In fact, he was exactly what she was, only he worked for the President of Chronos Japan main HQ. His name was Risker, Ozward A. Risker. Unlike Valcuria though, he was more of an inspector and didn't hold quite so high respect as Valcuria did. Risker had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was slightly taller than Valcuria with a medium build and a quick, whitty but swave attitude which usually got him what he wanted. Risker bowed to his guest and escorted her to a limozene waiting nearby. Once inside, Valcuria was treated to some wine and a little something to eat, seeing as how airplane food was absolutely atrotious. She and Risker discussed recent events within each of their jurisdictions and joked about how idiotic all the supervisors could be and were when around or out of sight of the presidents. Risker and Valcuria had known each other for some time now. You could say they were comrades, but competed on a level for respect. Guess who always won? Risker hadn't climbed as high in the social graces of Chronos as Valcuria had but his mother had worked for Chronos until she had passed away some six or seven years ago, at which point he took over his mother's job, inspector. Risker was older than Valcuria however, he was 34 and a bit more layed back about his work since he was pretty much guaranteed this job until he die.  
  
Valcuria wasn't a fool though. She knew what Risker wanted. It was what any of the Chronos men in high positions wanted. "These men, they're all the same, disgusting pigs in swave looking suits and tuxes, each dressed to look according to a business man of their class and yet they are all the same, a bunch of walking hard-ons. Granted, I've known Risker some years now, but he's still a man, and no different from the rest. Heh, too bad Risker, you'll never taste this slice of Heaven, Valcuria though to herself. She smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her wine, pretending she was interested in what Risker was talking about.  
  
She couldn't wait till they were to the building, she could get away from Risker, take in her notes of observation on the recovered Guyver unit, make her evaluation and then go stay in a presidential suite at the Hyzaki Hotel, one of the fanciest and most expensive hotels in Japan. Ah, life was indeed good. Perhaps if she was feeling better she might seek out a 'companion' for the night. She smiled once more. Within the hour they reached a Chronos Divison building and she stood before Mr. Makashima.  
  
~~Outside Makashima's Door~~  
  
Agito remained silent the entire time, standing very still, his ear close to the door, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed as he pondered everything spoken between his father Mr. Makashima and Valcuria. It was obvious that his father was in trouble with the main Chronos Headquarters. Valcuria was giving Mr. Makashima quite a verbal beat down. Agito really didn't care though, Makashima wasn't even his real last name. His 'real' father had been murdered by Chronos when he had only been about six years old, Mr. Makashima had taken him in after that.  
  
"I remember that day Makashima.that day you had set my father up and then had him slaughtered in front of me by your henchmen because he didn't agree with your opinion on creating a Hyper Zoanoid made from acidic acids.and then you took me in as your son. That's where you were the fool, I've hated your guts ever since that day, all this time I have pretended I even care about you. I haven't forgotten your vile act against my family though. You bastard."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"You went after my mother next, telling her she would work for you or you would kill me. I thought we would be safe under your 'rule' but again I was wrong. I walked in one night and saw a sight that torn me up. You were savagely rapping my mother, her cries of pain muffled by a cloth you'd stuck in her mouth. I remember seeing a red ring around her neck, it was bleeding from a scarf you had tied around her neck.it was choking her. Grr.you were beating her senseless! You kept slapping her bottom, her legs, squeezing her breasts, every part of her body was bruised and almost bleeding. Then you saw me.I don't remember what happened to me next, all I remembering seeing was you getting up and striding over to me. I had been frozen in fear.  
  
I woke up the next morning in my bed, strewn out about the sheets in an akward position. When I tried to sit up my body suddenly froze in pain. My legs felt so sore when I tried moving them as well. Somehow I managed to pull myself up and off the bed and into my bathroom. God how I hurt. When I finally got a good look in the mirror I saw why I was hurting so bad. I had bruises all over my body, deep black on the inside and blue along the outside. I had a few dried up cuts on my body also from where you'd struck me with some kind of ring. What scared me most though was the bruises all along my inner thighs, around my genatalia.you fucking sick bastard.I was just a kid and you had molested me.  
  
When I went looking for my mother I couldn't find her. I looked all over the house for her. Nothing. You were gone too Makashima, but not for long. An hour later you returned. I was so afraid when I saw you, but you played all nice and kind, breaking the sad news to me that my mother had killed herself. The shock was nearly too much for me to bear."  
  
~~Back to Present~~  
  
"I don't remember much more after that. Only that I think I cried, one last time, before I vowed I'd never shed a single tear again, never show a weakness. I've kept good on my vow." Agito had momentarily blanked out on the conversation going on between Valcuria and his father, his mind drifting to things that had happened years ago. When he came conscious again to the conversation, he caught the pleading words of Mr. Makashima, begging Valcuria not to report to Chronos main HQ of Japan. Agito held back a chuckle, instead replacing it with a devilish grin. Good. Mr. Makashima was getting his just desserts and if all went according to his plan, Mr. Makashima would be seeing the inside of a processing tank sooner than he thought.  
  
Agito turned away from the door and silently made his way down the hall, a proud smile still on his face as he disappeared around the corner a moment later. As for Mr. Makashima, he was given one last warning by Valcuria before she demanded he take her and Risker down to see the recovered unit.  
  
~~ Fukamachi Residence~~  
  
"SHO! Sho Fukamachi what do you think you are doing! Get back in bed this instant!"  
  
"B-but Mizuki!-"  
  
"No 'buts' Mr., now get back in bed! You need your rest Sho, don't worry, I'll take care of laundry and cleaning." Mizuki stomped her foot before exiting Sho's room with an empty bowl of soup Sho had just finished."  
  
Sho sighed and rubbed the back of his head, glancing over to Tetsuro who was sitting on the bed just across from him. "Tetsuro, why does she always have to be so hard on me? I didn't ask her to come over and do all this."  
  
"Ah Sho," Tetsuro replied, "You know Mizuki, she really does care for you and besides, when she heard you were sick, she rushed right over here. You know she knows you and your dad are the only ones here and no offense or anything, but if she has to clean up after a messy brother, than believe me, she knows what this house would be like." He chuckled.  
  
"I suppose your right Tetsuro.still.." He suddenly seemed distracted, even worried. Tetsuro caught onto it and looked to his friend with great concern.  
  
"Sho.what's wrong? You have this deep worried look in your eyes."  
  
"Tetsuro.I..it's about the thing.that we saw out by the lake."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well.look." Sho turned around and pulled his shirt up. At the top of his shoulder where the neck met the body, upon either side of shoulder blades close to the spine lay two red, mole-looking things.  
  
"Ugh..what are they?" Tetsuro replied in disgust at the sight of them, yet he got in close, a hand gently passing over the nubs.  
  
"I don't know.I noticed them yesterday. They were really swollen-like yesterday and now they have gone down a lot today.what do you suppose they are?" Sho asked, a very deep concern obvious from the tone of his voice.  
  
"Maybe it's a symbiotic monster ready to come out of you while you sleep at night and eat you alive! BWahaha!" Tetsuro joked to poor Sho who could only begin to whine with protest as he begged Tetsuro to stop saying such things. Tetsuro hovered over him like a monster, then grabbed Sho by the shoulders, shaking him playfully.  
  
That was when Mizuki came in once again to offer Sho some soup, and the sight before her made her stop in shock. "Oh, my, I didn't realize you two were this close, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two."  
  
Tetsuro and Sho stared at her curiously a moment before their brains finally registered what she said. They looked to one another shocked and then back to Mizuki. Tetsuro's hands went flying from Sho and he quickly tried to tell his sister it was all a mistake. Sho tried to lunge for his bed but got caught in his sheets and toppled over onto the floor upside down. It was too late anyways, Mizuki had left.  
  
"Well Sho, I'll say one thing, she sure has timing." Tetsuro said sighing. All poor Sho could do was give a whining groan, why did everything always seem to happen to him?  
  
~~Restricted Science Area 412~~  
  
The unit was magnificent. Even though she stood behind glass she could feel the units power from where she stand. Valcuria marveled at how such deadly technology lay within a small box-like object. An elegant hand supported her chin as it rested upon it, the other hand and arm supporting its opposite. To her right, Mr. Lisker was busy observing some of the few scientists in the room as the made calculations and quietly argued back and forth the results they'd received on the unit. To her left, Mr. Makashima was a wreck, he might as well have been chewing his nails for all the good it did him to sit there with a straight look on his face, standing tall as possible while holding in his gut. Before her were three scientists, each one putting in data to the computer, each one discussing what features and diagnoses they had made about the Guyver unit.  
  
She'd finally had enough when all the scientist in the room began to argue loudly about the conclusions they'd made on whether it was in fact an intelligent machine, biological weapon, or primordial beast with minor intelligence. "Enough!" She had nearly screamed the words, already she could feel a headache coming on. Risker was quick to remind her with a cough that revealing such things to the people would loosen her grip on their fear and obedience. She stared through the glass at the object that sat upon a small pedistool no taller than a table. For a long hard moment she stared, lost in the beauty of the simple looking object. "I want to see it up close."  
  
"W-what!? I can't let you go in there! We haven't even properly observed whether or not the unit is dangerous or not!" Makashima quickly announced.  
  
"I do not care! Be silent!" She spoke to him in a harsher tone. Again she observed the unit briefly. "You say the unit was damaged yes?"  
  
"Yes, but, but-"  
  
"Enough Mr. Makashima. I am losing my patience with you quickly." She bit out at him with her words.  
  
"If the unit was damaged then it is our duty to asses whether or not the unit is even worth further inspection, much less funding. Or have you forgotten this company doesn't like to lose valued dollars Mr. Makashima?" Risker asked Makashima as he slowly turned towards the sweating pig called a man. Makashima was taken aback and unsure what more to say. Valcuria ordered the doors open and stepped inside.  
  
The room was of moderate temperature, clean and free of anything else in it but the unit on the pedistool. She approached it slowly, looking upon it with wonder. She stood only a few inches away from it, her hands at her sides as she stared forward at its glistening encasement. She leaned forward slightly, trying to get a closer look at what seemed to be a dent into the unit, that was when she saw it move. The tiny orb in the center of the unit suddenly began to glisten brightly, the vine-like objects within the case began spinning around in circles faster and faster, slamming up against the sides of its containment. Valcuria began to slowly back away when the vines suddenly exploded free of the casing and whipped towards her.  
  
The door flew open and Risker rushed inside, lunging forward to Valcuria, watching as the vines slashed forward at her with incredible speed and accuracy. "VALCURIA!!"  
  
~~Processing Tanks- Several Hours Later~~  
  
Agito quietly made his way down the planks to the lower levels of the processing tanks, hands at his side, eyes staring intently forward at the figure who stood before a large tank holding what looked like a creature crossed with a bull and beetle of some sort, the build of a giant, muscular man and the feet of an elephant, at least in size anyways. He could only begin to think of the many reasons why his 'father' had called him down here. He held back a smile and approached his father, quietly staring up at the creature within the tank.  
  
After a few moments of silence Makashime finally spoke. "Agito my son, this creature before me, Zerebubus, is the last hope I have of holding onto my position in Chronos. And after this afternoons incident, my Chronos section is looking like scum. Things have gotten so bad around here they sent the two district officers of Japan and America to investigate this place and see if it was running in top form."  
  
"Father, is there not a way you can get his office working in top shape again? Surely they will look at your past and see all the good you have brought them. After all, was it not only your division that was able to recover the three units from the ship?" Agito spoke in a calm, soothing tone, to any other it would have sounded like a heartless man, to his father it seemed no different then his own. Oh how little Mr. Makashime knew of his son.  
  
"Yes, yes surely they will see all the good I have done, but I'm afraid if I cannot recover those other three units."  
  
Agito smirked to himself and thought, 'Then you will be up the creek without a paddle. Hope you are ready for a swim father, you will never recover all those units and make your company run at tip top shape again.I personally will see to that.'  
  
~~Abandoned Warehouse-Later That Night~~  
  
*SCREEEE* *BOOM* *HiSSsSS!* *SLASH* *CLING CLING* *BooM* *CRASH* *RRRROOOOAARR!* *SLICE* *SLASH* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*  
  
These were the only sounds that filled the empty warehouse as the bodies of dozens of Zoanoids collapsed into bloody masses upon the floor, their blood soon leaking from them, spilling out into small pools and down into the drains and pipes that lead into the sewers. Within the shadows lurker a demon, within the rafters lurker the demon, everywhere about there it was, the demon. Faster then any of the Zoanoids could move and stronger then even their muscle unit Gregoyle, the demon killed every thing that dare attack it.  
  
High above in a small meeting booth, Makashima, his son, and Valcuria stood, watching the events below. At last Valcuria called off the assault and turned away just as the demon gripped the last Zoanoid's skull within his hand, crushing the stupid beasts brain in as its pieces of fragmented skull and brain tissue dripped to the floor. With ease the demon dropped the hulking body and slowly turned to face the booth, air venting from a single vent on the side of the demons face.  
  
"I've seen enough," said Valcuria. "It's not obvious that the Guyver Unit is in fact both a Biological Weapon and Armor, as well as a living organism that bonds with a host, therefore making the unit, Guyver, a parasite.  
  
"So this would mean that the armor in fact boots its hosts abilities, increasing them by at least 100-fold depending on the users already natural abilities." A young scientist stated as he continued taking notes.  
  
"So then, we set a trap, draw the Guyver in, then send in Lisker to capture the unit and host the Guyver is using." Makashime stated confidently.  
  
"Fool! I care not for the host, at this point all I want is results. Get me that unit Mr. Makashima or I can guarantee you something much worse then me will be coming shortly." Valcuria said with a cruel, emotionless tone. 


End file.
